Animals Together
by PatronusWolf7
Summary: It's the marauders year, and things are about to be changed up. Two new girl are coming, both completely mental and love to make trouble. The Marauders are curious, some more then others. But what will these two young women bring to them? Remus/OC


**Hello, this is my first story and I hope that you like it! Please feel free to review telling me what you think, how I can make it better etc. Please give it a chance, may be eventual Sirius/Oc and the girls in this will not be Mary Sue, everyone has there faults. Thanks! **

It was twilight and Peter's snores were echoing though the dorm, which he shared with his best friends. As it was only a week before the full moon Remus Lupin was feeling restless, as he knew the beast was in was soon to make an appearance. But as always he also knew he wouldn't face it alone, his best friends, as previously mentioned, would be there. As they had been for since third year, as they found out about his condition in second year but learnt how to be Animagi so he would not be alone.

Remus was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard James muttering in his sleep. 'Lily ...' He signed as he tuned. Remus stiffened a snort, of course he was dreaming about Lily. The love of his life so he tells everyone. Every day. Of every single moment. James had a big mouth and tended not to really think of what he saying, which makes him sound very arrogant. Which is the exact reason why Lily wouldn't date him, but he wasn't going to tell James that, let him figure it out for himself. It's not that Remus didn't want to help his friend, but he was also friends with Lily and he could see her point.

'Pretty eyes ...' James sighed again. Oh dear, Remus thought, this is going to be a long night he decided. Next to his bed was Sirius's, from the light of the moon peaking from the curtains he could see that Sirius, of course, was practically hanging off the side of his bed. He tended to the sleep in the weirdest of ways, Remus thought. As Remus was already holding in his laugh looking at his friends sleeping position, he couldn't help it when Sirius made little twitching movements with his arms and legs like a dog would as they were sleeping. Sirius woke up slightly at the sound, and sat up to determine the noise and saw Remus with hand over his mouth looking innocently at him. He raised an eyebrow and gave him the finger while flinging himself back onto his pillows, snoring before his head even properly hit them. Remus, learning his lesson from the last time, bit the insides of his cheeks stifling the laughter. He then laid back on his bed, closed his eyes and wished for sleep.

* * *

Remus woke with a shriek, a very manly shriek he later concluded, as Sirius dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on him. 'SIRIUS! What was that for may I ask' Remus said while jumping around, again in a very very manly way. 'That may friend, was for waking me up during my beauty sleep.' Sirius grinned a cheeky grin. As if he needed it, Remus thought, looking at Sirius's carless beauty in envy. Sirius had a head full of shaggy black hair that gave him the bad boy look, with stormy grey ages, a perfectly straight nose and a jaw that could cut grass. And to top it all off a perfect quidditch figure. Not that Remus fancied him or anything, he was perfectly straight, but he knew he would never get the girls. That was Sirius's job. James then walked in, another hit of envy hit him. James, yet again a head full of black hair that was so much more messy then Sirius's but shorter, his eyes a mixture of colours, making them hazel. His facial structure was similar to Sirius's in the perfect since, but had a bit more character in the nose from where he fell of his broom in third year and broke his nose. 'You alright there Moony' James laughed looking at Remus wet hair and face.

'Oh yes, just great James' I replied sarcastically. James went to reply but was cut off from Peter falling out of bed. All three of us turned our head laughing at Peters shocked expression, not sure how he ended up on the floor. He sat up slowly, his dirty blonde hair sticking out in every direction and his chubby face flushed red. 'Shut up guys' He groaned while moving himself of the floor. James shock his head with a smile on his face while watching peter trip his way to the bathroom because his trousers were too long for his stumpy legs.

'Anyway, we should hurry, breakfast is soon' James said while striding out of the room properly going to look for Lily as it was first day of the year and he had not seen her for nearly two months. Remus turned to his trunk on the foot of his bed to gather his school clothing and bathroom necessary's. He didn't bother magically drying himself as he was going to be a shower soon. 'Come on Wormtail!' Called Sirius as he gathered his stuff as well. 'I'm done!' Peter shouted back, as Remus went to go into the bathroom Sirius rushed past him giggling like a schoolgirl. 'Sirius!'

* * *

'How was your summer Lily' James asked adoring looking at Lily. The marauders were sat in there typical seats, not quite at the back of the hall but close, as it was easier for a quick escape when they played there pranks, and it just so happened that Lily chose to sit next to James. And when I say chose I mean there were no other seats available for her and her friends to sit together. 'Go away James.' Lily said not even looking at him. James was next him on his left, Sirius was then opposite him, with peter on his right making him in front of me. Not the most pleasant experience in the word to watch Peter eat, he tended to down food down with a un imaginable amount of speed.

'But Lils' James carried on not turned in his seat facing her 'Didn't you even miss me, not even a little bit.' Lily turned to him, with a bored expression on her face, as if she predicted this and knew the outcome. 'NO James, I did not miss you, didn't even think of you once' But from the look of Lily friend opposite her, that wasn't the truth. However, James didn't take notice of that, his eyes only on Lily. 'You know what, I have to go, nice speaking' Lily said sarcastically while walking away. James didn't take notice in the sarcastic note in her voice and had a sappy smile on his face. Remus looked away smiling.

**Hope you liked it! Cookies will be rewarded to those who review! **


End file.
